


Say Geronimo

by VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726/pseuds/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has died, jumped off the building and left John alone. He can barely live with the loss and roams London's streets alone until one day he meets a mad man with a box. On that day he sees the chance to change his fate. There's not anything that he wouldn't do to get Sherlock back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was dead. Nothing but a miracle could bring him back to life. And miracles... they didn't exist in this cold world.  
John let the tears flow over his cheeks desperately; he simply wasn't strong enough to hold them back anymore. How could he have done this? How could he die? The same questions over and over again. And he had left nothing but an empty space in John's heart, a black hole that swallowed all sources of happiness like an actual collapsar.  
He roamed the streets of London alone, missing his counterpart, always leaving space next to him as if Sherlock was walking aside him. It sometimes felt like he could hear his voice. That hated tempting voice that was mocking him.  
“Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side!” If only living by those words would have been as easy as Sherlock had said them.


	2. An unexpected meeting

It was on one day that the air was tensed, which people seemed to sense, and John probably would have too, he would have gone full soldier mode, if it wouldn't have been pointless to him. Sherlock was gone, so what else was there to fight for?  
The air smelled like war, but John had lost all his motivation to fight. He had surrendered, almost completely. There was a feeling that Sherlock could have survived somehow, a slight hope, but reality was different from that. He had jumped, everybody had seen it, John had even taken his pulse! It was impossible that Sherlock survived. And no miracle could ever bring him back.  
John was caught in his thoughts and didn't really pay attention to the streets, which might have been the reason for him to stumble into a man that had run really fast.  
“I'm sorry...”, he murmured, still not able to fully wake up to reality.  
The man had got up fast again and helped John to get up himself, then he started to examine him. And not just in a look at somebody way, but he took his arm, sniffed on his hair... what a weird fellow! John wasn't really in the mood to meet somebody like that.  
“Not ginger, but muscular enough to escape most threats”, the man said, “You'll do! Follow me!”  
“I'm sorry, mate, it's been a rough week. A rough year actually. Please excuse me”, John answered politely, as he didn't want to upset that man who obviously couldn't think straight anymore.  
“I can offer you adventures! And I could use your help right now... the world is in danger actually...”  
“Please, just leave. I've had enough adventures. In the end they'll only lead to loss.”  
The man's look changed, as if he knew what John was talking about, as if he had lost somebody, too: “Yes, living dangerously takes it's tolls. But you can't hide yourself away forever because of that. Because that's what life is like. You lose your loved ones. But that doesn't mean you can't love again.”  
“I didn't love him”, John said angrily and wanted to leave. What did he know?! He would never let himself feel like that ever again.  
“I didn't say that”, the man smirked, “But I can sense that you could use some distraction.”


End file.
